Les Rodeurs
by Kaleigh-O'Brien
Summary: Tout allais bien dans ma vie, j'avais une petite copine fantastique, des notes assez bonnes, de superbes amis. Que demandé de plus ? Ma vie était parfaite. Jusqu'au jour où je l'ai rencontré... Il a bouleversé ma petite existence paisible avec un seul regard. J'avais ignoré ce qu'il me faisait ressentir, jusqu'à ce jour... [Sterek]
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Il faisait une chaleur épouvantable en cette soirée de fin Novembre. Je marchais dans les bas-fonds de Londres, un endroit pas très fréquentable pour de simples mortels. La loi de la jungle était ici celle qui prime. Les substances illicites y coulaient à flot. L'odeur pestilentielle des égouts étouffait toutes les autres. J'avais promis à Travis de ne plus y retourner, de ne plus recommencer, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Au croisement de la rue, je tournais à droite et tombais nez à nez avec un bar, « Le mordu boiteux », bizarre comme nom d'enseigne ? Je vous l'accorde. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais retrouvé la route, j'aurais dû l'oublier. Je n'aurai pas dû être là, je devais partir, j'aurai dû partir mais mes pieds me conduisaient dans la direction opposée, celle la porte d'entrée.

Elle s'ouvrit avant même que je la touche. _Ils m'ont senti_. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi en moins d'une seconde, j'étais fichu.

- Alors mon petit Genim, tu n'as pas retenu la leçon ? Lança un gars au fond de la salle qui venait de se lever.

- Ou alors peut-être bien qu'il a quelques tendances masochistes, s'écria un grand blond à ma droite.

Les cris et les injures fusaient de tous les côtés. Ma tête m'élançait affreusement, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une guêpe dans ma boite crânienne. Certaines voix semblaient plus bestiales que d'autres. Des grondements de fureurs s'échappaient de partout. Mes sens étaient tous émoustillés, je ressentais trop de chose à la fois. _S.O.S TRIS, hurlai-je dans mes pensées. _Ma vue commençait à se brouiller. Des coups m'atteignaient presque en même temps m'arrachant des petits glapissements de douleur. J'entendis certains de mes os se briser sous la force des coups. Il ne sera pas là à temps et s'en voudra. Je n'aurai pas dû revenir. Jamais. Mon corps était tellement endolori que je ne sentais plus rien. Je m'effondrais. Mes jambes ne supportaient plus le poids mort de mon corps. J'attendais ma fin mais elle ne venait pas. Je sentis des bras m'enserrer la taille et me prendre, mais ce fût la dernière chose que je senti avant de sombrer.

Une grande giclée d'eau m'aspergea alors que je dormais encore et je me relevais d'un coup.

- Debout feignant, on n'a pas toute la journée. Il faut qu'on parle.

La voix de Travis me fit sursauter. Ça allé barder pour moi !

- Je sais que tu es réveillé alors au lieu de faire semblant ouvre les yeux et assume tes conneries ! Lança Tris d'une voix d'où pointait une colère des plus noires.

_Oups, grillé_. J'ouvris les yeux et me préparais au pire. Tris me dominait de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Son jean noir était déchiré aux genoux et il était torse nu. Ce qui me semblait être un t-shirt en lambeau gisait à terre. Il avait sur le corps et le visage pleins d'ecchymoses. Sa lèvre était ouverte et un filet de sang s'échappait de la plaie. De grandes cernes soulignaient ses yeux charbonneux remplit d'inquiétude. Le voir ainsi me serra le cœur et je m'en voulus instantanément.

- Tris… Commençais-je d'une voix rauque.

- Chut Stiles, je ne veux pas t'entendre, ça n'a que trop duré. Tu y es retourné, sans personne qui plus est. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la folie de ton acte. Je sais que tu ne peux pas te retenir très longtemps, que tu as besoin de savoir. Mais crois-tu vraiment que ce bar va t'apporter la réponse à la disparition de Derek ? Tu te mets en danger Stiles, tu nous mets en danger. Tu m'avais promis de ne plus y retourner seul. Tu m'avais promis..

Sa voix se brisa en prononçant cette phrase. La souffrance de ma trahison le paralysait et il baissa la tête. Je sentis mes yeux s'embuer de larmes. J'aurai voulu le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que je n'avais pas voulu, que j'étais désolé mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais tétanisé à l'idée de le voir me repousser. Il avait été là quand ça n'allait pas, il était un grand frère pour moi. Je ne voulais pas le perdre alors je ne fis rien. Un spasme secoua mon corps. Penser à ne plus l'avoir à mes côtés pour me rassurer et me rattraper me déchira le cœur. La douleur était si intense, si aiguë qu'elle me fit basculer par terre. Je me serai explosé le crâne sur le carrelage si Travis ne m'avait pas secouru, encore une fois.

- Stiles ! Ça va ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude.

Je voulu lui répondre mais je n'y arrivai pas, la douleur rendait tous essaie vain.

- STILES ! REPOND MOI BORDEL !

Il me secoua tellement fort que je vis des étoiles danser devant mes yeux. Quand j'eu repris mes esprits je remarquai qu'il avait tourné mon visage vers le sien. Son expression si dure et belliqueuse avait entièrement disparu derrière une profonde inquiétude. Ses trais étaient tendu par la culpabilité. Ses grands yeux d'onyx étaient deux puits vide et sans fonds. Je sentais sa respiration irrégulière sur mes pommettes.

- Repose toi Stiles, tu en as besoin, tu es encore faible. Ils ne t'on pas raté ce coup-là…

- Mais… Protestais-je.

- Non, il n'y a pas de « Mais », tu ne guérie pas comme nous. Dors où je t'y aiderais !

Je m'apprêtais à protester une nouvelle fois mais son regard noir m'appris qu'il ne le valait mieux pas. Je me recouchais sur le petit lit une place dans lequel je m'étais réveillé et sombra lentement dans mes songes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

C'est un peu court, mais je posterai le premier chapitre dans pas longtemps.

Si mon prologue vous à plus ou que vous avez de petites critiques constructives pour moi et bien… Laissez une review ( :


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Son dos était presque aussi beau que son torse. A travers son débardeur je voyais sa musculature surnaturelle et ses hanches larges. Il retira son T-shirt et je faillis tomber à la renverse. La courbe de son échine était encore plus visible à présent. J'imaginais qu'elle devait être la sensation d'être près d'un tel corps, dans ses bras chaud et réconfortant. Il se retourna et je tombai nez à nez avec ses magnifiques prunelles ambre qui me dévisageaient. Etait-il possible de faire plus sexy que cet homme-là ? Oh non, je ne pensais pas. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de voir son corps. Mes yeux descendirent sur son torse musclé à la perfection. Ses abdos saillants donnaient l'eau à la bouche. Je remontai sur son visage où ses yeux étaient devenus bleu électriques. Cette couleur leurs allait aussi bien que le rouge carmin de quand il avait été Alpha. Ils m'hypnotisaient presque. Le loup fit un pas vers moi. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre jusqu'à être devant moi. Je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres. Il ne restait qu'un tout petit espace à couvrir pour que nos lèvres se touchent. Je les humidifiais pendant que l'ancien Alpha suivait le mouvement de ma langue. Ses yeux revinrent s'ancrer dans les miens et je fis le premier pas vers le parad…

- M. Stilinski ! Vous bavez. Est-ce mon cours qui vous fait autant d'effets ? Lança le Coach Finstock.

Je me relevais soudainement et avalai ma salive avec le peu de dignité qu'il me restait.

- Excusez-moi Coach. Lui répondis-je penaud.

C'était la première fois que j'avais des pensées comme celles-ci. Non pas que je n'en avais jamais eu pour Lydia –quoi quelles étaient un peu moins intense- mais je voulais dire pour un homme. Qui plus est pour Derek –Asocialestmondeuxièmeprémon- Hale. S'il le savait il me réduirait en bouilli !

Je tachais de me reconcentrer sur le cours d'économie mais plusieurs images plus ou moins explicite du corps d'un certain loup garou acariâtre m'en empêchais. Une fois le cours fini j'étais dans tous mes états. Je n'attendis même pas Scott et me dirigeai vers le parking du lycée. C'est, le souffle tremblant, que m'engouffrais dans ma bonne vieille jeep. Le crachotement du moteur réussit à me calmer quelque peu. Mais j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche. Froide. Je conduisis sans vraiment respecter les limites de vitesses et une fois arrivé chez moi je me retrouvais seul. Mon père ne devait pas encore être rentré du commissariat. Je m'engouffrai rapidement dans la salle de bain et sauta dans la douche. L'eau froide dégoulinait sur mon corps et lui fit perdre son ardeur. Je me savonnais en prenant soin de ne pas toucher les parties les plus érogènes de celui-ci. Une fois remit de mes émotions j'enfilai un jogging. Doué comme j'étais je n'avais pas prévu de T-shirt. Retournant dans ma chambre, je m'attelai à trouver mon magnifique haut Batman mais il était introuvable.

- Mmmmh, grognai-je, mais où j'ai encore foutu ce putain de T-shirt !

Je ne perçu le mouvement derrière moi qu'une seconde avant qu'une voix brise le silence :

- C'est ça que tu appels un T-shirt ? Souris Derek.

Le rouge me monta aux joues. J'arrachai le vêtement de ses mains et l'enfila à tout allure, je n'aimais pas mon corps. Surtout devant le grand Derek –jesuislemeclemieuxfoutudelaTerre- Hale. Une fois recouvert du vêtement je me retournais enfin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Bon ok… J'aurai pu avoir un ton plus aimable.

- Je suis venu rendre visite au mec le plus énervant de tous les temps pour le plaisir bien sur… A ton avis. Lança Derek d'une voix froide.

- Il se passe quelque chose avec la meute ? Une nouvelle créature des plus bizarres est à présent à Beacon Hills ? Oh non, ne me dit pas que c'est un vampire ! Oh mon Dieu, piti..

- Stiles ...

- ..as un vampire assoiffé de sang qui va me suc…

- STILES ! Hurla le loup face à moi.

- … Désolé

Le rouge me monta aux joues, j'avais encore dis des conneries parce qu'il était là et ça l'avait énervé plus qu'autre chose…

- Nous ne savons pas encore s'il y a une menace. C'était juste pour venir te prévenir que la meute ce réunissait ce soir au loft.

- Oh… Pourquoi tu n'as m'a pas envoyé de message plutôt que de venir me voir ?

Merde.. Pourquoi j'avais posé cette question au juste ? Le visage de Derek se referma complètement.

- Parce que je me suis dit que tu ne regarderais pas forcément ton téléphone ou que tu ferais semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu pour dormir.

Il n'avait pas tort..

- Tu aurais pu passer par la porte, c'est un truc que font les personnes « normales », figure toi que j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque mon pote ! Je ne suis pas un loup comme vous autres, je ne suis qu'un simple et faible humain. Je peux mourir à tout mom..

Je n'eus pas même le temps de finir ma phrase que je fus brutalement plaqué contre la porte de ma chambre.

- Ne redis plus jamais ça Stiles, tu m'entends ? Cracha-t-il d'une voix où la fureur était à peine contrôlée.

Les yeux du loup étaient devenus d'un bleu des plus électriques. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Enfin, pas que je ne l'ai jamais vu d'aussi près, surtout dans sa période « Plaquons Stiles sur toutes les surfaces durs existantes ». Mais cette fois-ci, la rage qui brulait dans ses yeux était tel qu'elle me fit peur. Pas énormément mais assez pour qu'il la ressente et qu'il se referme encore plus.

- Pourquoi te mets-tu en colère, tu me connais assez bien maintenant pour savoir que je dis tout ce qu'il me passe par la tête sans réfléchir ! Je ne crois pas qu'il n'y a beaucoup de cardiaque dans ma famille...Ah si peut être ma grand-tante mais elle avait 102 ans et...

- Stiles!

- A oui mince, j'ai recommencé….

_Tirez moi une balle pour arrêter ce carnage, pitié._  
>Derek soupira et ses yeux reprirent une lueur normale -enfin normal pour un loup-garou avec des yeux bleu qui brille dans le noir- et il me dit d'une voix calme mais d'où pointais une tristesse que je ne lui connaissais guère :<p>

- Toute la meute tient à toi, même si tu es un humain. Tu es un élément vital pour la meute et si tu mourrais, personne ne s'en remettrais… Surtout Scott qui te connaît depuis toujours. Ses Betas sentiraient toute sa tristesse en plus de la leur et la meute perdrait certainement sa cohésion et avec tous les problèmes que l'on a...

- Je suis si important que ça ? Murmurai-je d'une voix ému.

- Tu l'es autant que les autres.

Entendre ça de la part de Derek me fit chaud au cœur. Je pensais que je n'avais pas d'importance aux yeux de la meute, que j'étais un simple humain qui ne servais à rien, mais il m'avait démenti le contraire. J'allais surement avoir un bleu pour mettre fais plaquer contre cette fichue porte mais je n'y pensais pas. La bouche entrouverte je m'apprêtai à le remercier mais il me devança :

- Ne sois pas en retard c'est tous ce que je te demande… Ça et de ne pas mourir.

Et sur ceux, il se retourna et sauta par la fenêtre encore ouverte.

- La porte c'est cool aussi ! Lançai-je d'une voix exaspérée.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Désolé pour ce premier chapitre encore un peu court ^^'

C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction sur Sterek, merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce commencement vous plaira !


End file.
